


Way Past Our (Bed)Time

by Hino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Post Pacifism route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of other lives sometimes keep Sans up at night.<br/>They seem to keep Frisk up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Past Our (Bed)Time

The soft tapping of feet echoed through the silent house, gentle little thumps on the staircase, heading down towards the living room. Sans heard it clear as day, looking up from his book to see Frisk standing in the doorway, pillow under one arm and blanket over their shoulders.  
“are you alright?” Sans asked, folding the corner and closing it. “it’s late.”  
Frisk waved their hand in some tired gesture, and Sans nodded, patting the cushion next to him. “hot chocolate? papyrus always likes a hot chocolate when he can’t sleep,” he said as Frisk climbed onto the couch, setting their pillow down and snuggling into it. He didn’t see the response, but got to his feet, wandering into the kitchen. The light made Sans wince, taking a moment to adjust before retrieving the hot chocolate container from the cabinet. “undyne tell you a scary story?” Sans asked, just managing to see Frisk shake their head in the darkness. “huh, strange.”

He poured in some warm milk and chocolate syrup, eye glowing as the spoon mixed them together. With his free hand, he flicked off the light, making sure to ease off his power before Frisk saw. Sans eased onto the couch, handing over the warm mug. Frisk took it gently, sipping and giving a content sigh as they turned to look at Sans.  
“so, what’s wrong?” Sans asked as he leaned over to flick on a lamp, dimming it so the light wouldn’t blind the child.  
It took a moment, as Frisk got comfortable and placed their mug in their lap, but soon, Sans was nodding, watching as tiny hands signed out something basic.  
“i killed you. you killed me. everybody died.” Sans spoke quietly, wishing that for once, the permanent grin on his face would ease up in some way. “that’s what you’re saying, huh.”  
Sans took a breath to calm himself, and Frisk leaned forward, mug in one hand and pillow in the other. He gave them a confused look, watching as they awkwardly shuffled around, settling the pillow down on Sans’ lap. “oh? what’s wrong?”  
Frisk finished the mug of chocolate in one motion and settled down on the pillow, blanket pulled close. They reached out to gently tap the book Sans was reading, before returning to their warm cocoon.  
“it’s pretty boring,” Sans said as he rested a hand on Frisk’s head, idly wrapping strands of hair around his fingers. “i wrote part of it.”  
That seemed to grab Frisk’s attention and they shifted slightly, indicating they were interested. “alright, i’ll read it. snuggled in?”  
Frisk squirmed for a moment before settling. Sans smiled, untangling himself from Frisk’s hair before opening the book.

Sans’ voice became firmer, deeper, as he read from the book, and Frisk felt their body relax at the rumble, breathing becoming slower as the drone of Sans’ quantum physics speech faded into reassuring background noise. By the time he closed the book, Frisk was long gone and Sans reached for the lamp, fingers just missing the cable. He spared a glance to the child in his lap, seeing how peaceful they were, and sighed. Blue light filled his eye socket and the lamp flicked off, blanketing the room in darkness. “the things i do for you,” Sans mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he let his power go, sinking back into the couch and hoping, when he came to, they’d still be in the same place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd make some fluffy crap before I bother to get into proper fics for Undertale. Still trying to find my way around the characters.


End file.
